In the Arms of the Angel
by SparrowsTreasure
Summary: Marie has had enough of hiding how she really feels for Logan... perhaps a long restless night might help her confess her true feelings, but will he feel the same way?


Marie, or Rogue as she was know by many, had been unable to sleep. Lying upon her bed, with eyes wide open, she stared at the ceiling and sighed loudly. Nobody else seemed to be awake the whole mansion was quiet; only the soft patter of the rain could be heard on her window. The cool glow of the moon poured in by her window lighting the bed with a seemingly magical glow, giving her an almost angelic look. The white sheets of the bed, were draped slightly only covering her lower body. She wore the black v-neck silk gown that she had worn for every single night. The spaghetti straps fell from her smooth shoulders, and she didn't bother to put them up. It was more than boring to have to lie upon the hot bed and no be able to sleep. Closing her eyes, she turned to her side her arm falling on the bed. It was only a matter of seconds before she tossed to the other side, and tried to fix her pillow, but it was no use; she would find not rest. 

She sat up, her brown tresses falling on her shoulders as she did so. Pushing aside her covers she stepped out of the bed and headed towards the window. Her room felt stuffy, and she wanted to open the window, but she knew better than to allow the water in. Placing a small hand on the window pane, she smiled at the coolness of it. Her cheek followed suit, as she stared out into the dark night. The trees shook a bit with the strong winds, and the rain began to fall harder. She could only imagine what it would look like tomorrow.

Her stomach emitted a small growl demanding to be fed at once. Looking down surprised, she hugged her stomach, and remembered that she hadn't had lunch or dinner.

"I'll get a quick snack, " she whispered to herself, and she walked along to the door. Once outside of her room, she looked to make sure nobody was in sight. Of course everyone was fast asleep, so she continued her visit to the kitchen. Her feet plodded along softly on the wooden floors and the halls were a lot fresher than her room. She found the kitchen easily in the dark, already knowing the whole mansion by memory. 

Walking in, she did not see the figure that sat on one of the stools. She approached the fridge, and opened it to reveal a gallon of milk right in the front among other things. Smiling to herself, she took it out, and placed it on the counter top. Then she moved to the cupboard to get a glass for her milk, when a voice from the shadows spoke.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Rogue jumped almost dropping the glass she held in her hand. Turning quickly she struggled to see who it was.

"Who's there?" she asked her voice trembling with fear.

Too scared to make any other movement, she made a quick dash for the light switch, and flipped it on. The light was bright, blinding her a bit as well, but once her eyes were focused, she turned to see who it was.

Logan sat there holding his hands up trying to block out the light. He wore some jeans with a belt along with a white muscle shirt, and his boots. Next to him on the counter sat an open drink, which he had almost knocked down when he put his hands up.

"Jesus! You mind turning that off? " he asked trying to block the light still.

"I'm sorry.. I... I ..." Rogue tried to explain, but her words tripped over each other and at last she began, "You scared me."

Logan put his hands down and blinked furiously as he shook his head a bit. She began to approach him now no longer scared. Her heart beat fell back into it's normal calm rhythm, and she took the seat across from him. He looked at her, and his tone changed into a more curious one.

"What are you doing up anyhow?" He raised an eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered placing her hands on the counter and fidgeted under his gaze.

He took a drink from his bottle, and watched her still. Cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand he continued.

"Can't blame ya', kid, I couldn't either."

"Too much on your mind?" she asked looking straight into his brown eyes. "Is it Dr. Jean?"

He gave her and odd look, "What makes you think that?"

She looked down at her hands once more, and spoke in a sort of melancholy tone, "Because I know how you feel about her."

"And how do I feel about her? " he asked pushing; not wanting to drop the subject. He took another drink of his soda, slamming the bottle down as he awaited her answer.

She didn't want to answer for fear of how he would react, but she knew that if she lied he would see right through her. So instead she answered in a small voice, "I know you love her." Once the words had left her lips, she regretted it. Her eyes glazed with the threat of tears, and she turned her head to the side to look out the hall instead.

He was silent no knowing what to say. He hadn't thought that his feelings for Dr. Jean were that obvious, and now that they were he was confused on what his actions should be. Another thing he was not aware of was the love that Rogue herself felt for him. Although to some who knew this it seemed like a normal teenage crush, she thought it to be much more, and she hated the thought of him loving another. It tore her up from inside to know that he would never feel that way about her. 

She bit her bottom lip still trying to fight back the tears. Logan noticed it, and how she blinked madly to try and rid herself of the tears that wanted out. He stood pushing his stool back, and walked to her. Rogue kept her gaze set forward not wanting to look at him knowing that she would break down under his gaze.

Logan stopped next to her, and spoke softly, "Rogue... look at me."

His hands would not dare to touch her knowing what would happen if he did. He had way too many bad memories of the first time he touched her. It felt as if his life was being taken from him, and in fact she had been draining his power. Not that she could help it, since it was her mutant power. Nobody knew that under that beautiful face was the most dangerous gift. Usually her hands would be gloved so as to not come into contact with others, but since it had been stuffy earlier, she had taken them off. 

__

Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance,

For a break that will make it okay

She glanced at him, and her heart sunk. Just as she had expected a single tear fell from the corner of her eye. Dabbing madly at it, she looked down to not face him, and sniffed. 

__

There's always some reason to feel not good enough

Knowing deep down inside that she couldn't kiss him or hold him, because of the pain she might cause him only made it worse. She was only a teenager, but she was well aware of her feelings. Even if most thought that the age difference between Logan and her was great, she didn't care at all. All she wanted was him, and nobody could ever change that. More tears fell from her eyes, as she fought back the urge to take him into her arms, and hold him close. Her hands trembled, and she fidgeted with them, as her eyes blurred.

__

And it's hard at the end of the day

The rain softened a bit outside, signaling that the storm was headed off. There was no sound whatsoever except for her soft sniffling, and that of the rain. All of the halls were completely empty, and the light from the kitchen shone dimly lighting only the two figures.

__

I need some distraction, oh beautiful release

Memory seep through my veins and leave me empty

Oh, and weightless, and maybe I'll find some peace tonight

She needed him now more than ever, and wished that his heart belonged to her. Looking up to find his worried gaze, she smiled weakly trying to reassure him that everything was fine. Waving her hand slowly in front of her, she tried to signal that she would be ok. 

__

In the arms of the Angel, far away from here

He felt foolish not being able to hold her or even touch her. Standing there he watched as she tried to pull herself together. His hand traveled out slowly wanting to caress her soft skin.

She stood up fast, and backed away. Shaking her head, she cleaned off the silver trail of tears leaving behind only flushed cheeks and red eyes.

"Rogue--" he began slowly, but was interrupted.

"Logan, I..." her words were soft, and heart wrenched. Walking away softly towards the hall, she looked back at him, "I think it's best that we both got some sleep."

__

From this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you feel

Before he had a chance to object, she took off walking fast heading towards the stairs. She hugged herself, as she walked. The night had become cooler than before, and her small nightgown was no comfort as it provided no warmth. Once more the tears streamed, as she madly tried to push her white bangs behind her ears. She knew she had made a big fool of herself, and that Logan would never look at her the same way, or worse that he never wanted to see her again. Just as she was about to step on to the steps, a strong hand gripped her arm, and she was pulled back a bit.

__

You are pulled from the wreckage 

of your silent reveries

She turned, her hair whipping across her face. Logan stood there, and as quickly as he had grabbed her arm, he released it and gasped. If he had held on any longer.... His face was shocked, and he sort of gagged a bit. She moved her hands out to touch him, but stopped herself quickly.

"Logan?! Are you ok?"

Logan's skin turned a slight pale color, his veins revealing quite heavy through his skin. He looked like he was choking on something at the moment, and he gasped deeply after pulling his hand away from her. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated a bit. He bent over for a moment, resting his hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath and stop the uncontrollable coughing. He held up a strong and quite large hand to let her know he was ok, since he was coughing a bit too much to talk.   


Rogue worried her bottom lip, as her brown hues watched him, "Logan?"  


She approached him slowly, and unsure that he would want her near him. A strap from her night gown fell down, but she ignored it, being too interested in his well being at the second. Her lips were parted, and small breaths escaped through the opening. With a worried gaze, she watched his bent figure.   


He stumbled back a bit, still holding his hand out. His face would be red now, facing the polished wooden floor beneath his booted feet. He coughed a bit, still taking in deep breaths. He pushed himself from his knees to stand up straight, then focused hazel brown orbs upon her clearing his throat a bit. 

"I'm fine.." He was a little embarrassed by this, since he knew what touching her would do, but had been foolish enough to do it. .  


"Nobody's ever managed to take my breath away like that..." he whispered grinning a bit. 

Smiling despite herself, she pushed her hair back since the room had grown a bit stuffy now. But as she remembered what had just happened the smiled slowly faded, and she looked down.

"I have to go to sleep; class tomorrow, you understand." She pointed up to the stairs, and glanced back a bit. The stairs were only a couple of steps away. She turned back to face him, and smiled weakly before walking backwards slowly towards the staircase.

"Goodnight..." she whispered softly  


"Rogue, wait." His voice stopped her in her tracks, and she turned around slowly anticipating his words. 

"Yeah?"

He watched her for a moment. Her frame was small, and the silk gown she wore pressed lightly against her soft skin. Big brown eyes filled stared back at him waiting for him to do or say something. Before taking two large steps towards her he smiled a bit at her beauty. He dared not grab her arm, but he leaned in to press his lips to hers. He knew what was going to happen, foolish his was a bit by doing this, but had no idea exactly what was making him do this. Once again, he'd be drained of his energy, except now it was a bit more than last time. Pulling away his eyes were wide and soon his quite large muscular frame met up with the wooden floor below. 

She gasped feeling his body slip from hers. Unconsciously the palm of her hand had caressed his cheek, this probably causing his powers to drain faster. The veins on his forehead were a bit more noticeable as he lay on the ground; his breathing slow. She dropped to her knees immediately, but kept her hands to herself. Instead she placed her hand gently in his hair and leaned down close to his chest. Without touching him she knew he was still alive. Smiling faintly she kissed his forehead lightly, and sat back watching him.  


He was taking in deep shuddering breaths, a few gasps passing his lips at this. His pupils growing small, as the sweet rush of the kiss burned inside his veins. He coughed a bit unable to speak, while lying upon the floor. He remained like this for a few seconds, his brow growing moist with bead of sweat and still he was speechless. Soon he was unconscious, his eyes closing slowly. His body grew limp after a couple of seconds; laying heavily on the floor as he drifted into a deep sleep and Rogue sat there watching him with a small smile until she too laid upon the wooden floor falling asleep next to him.

__

You're in the arms of the Angel

May you find some comfort here


End file.
